1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector connecting construction arranged at a door handle and a handle frame and a clamp for retaining wires drawn out from a frame-side connector. The invention further relates to a method of mounting a connector connecting construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems have been developed to improve convenience in opening and closing automotive doors. These systems have electric parts built in the door handles and handle frames. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0050842 has a handle-side connector mounted in a door handle and a frame-side connector held in a handle frame. An end of the door handle is hinged to the handle frame and the door handle is turned about the hinge. The two connected connectors are displaced together as the door handle is turned.
The frame-side connector is connected with an end of a wire group that extends from the interior of a vehicle while being separated from the door handle. The frame-side connector can be pulled inside by the wire group and cannot easily move towards the door handle. Therefore, the frame-side connector cannot flexibly follow the displacement of the handle-side connector when the door handle is turned. As a result, stresses act on the connecting surfaces of both connectors in directions of displacement, and these stresses can affect connected parts of terminal fittings in both connectors.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to enable a frame-side connector to be smoothly displaced when a door handle is turned.